


Turn Me On

by Demerite



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Crying, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: In which Anxiety gets dicked from every direction.





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> So, over two months ago now, Mira wrote a fic called Turn it Off, which ended with a tantalizing fade-to-black, and her insisting that she didn't write smut. Shyly, I asked if I could write the follow-up. Two months, several amazing new friendships, and me finding the most wonderful community of friends I could ever hope for, the fic is finished. I've put a lot of time, effort, frustration, shouting, 2am porn-sprees, googling, and tea into this one. Enjoy it.

Turn Me On  
In Which Anxiety Gets Dicked from Every Direction

The challenge issued by Anxiety, and the decision made by the other three, they hustle each other up the stairs, Roman leading the way, pulling Anxiety along by one hand, followed by Patton, who has an arm wrapped around Anxiety’s shoulders. Logan follows, a little behind them, but still a part of the group, floating just near enough the periphery to be a separate entity, but close enough not to be separated entirely. 

Roman throws open the door to his own bedroom, a wordless agreement they tend to come to at times like this - he has the biggest bed, a giant monstrosity of a thing draped in curtains and covered in throw pillows - and leads the way inside. 

The door closes, and Anxiety hesitates for just a second, a half-step that is enough for Roman to actually drag at his hand and then turn, almost stumbling into Patton for a moment, and then Logan catches up and they're all standing, almost pressed together, in the middle of the room. 

“Anxiety?” Patton asks, giving his shoulders a gentle, but lingering squeeze. He leaves the question open, clearly unsure of what entirely to say are you alright? Do you want to stop?

“Yeah.” Anxiety says, shaking his head a little to clear it, “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Patton gives him a look that is all really, and are you sure and Anxiety nods and steps forward, let's Roman tug him towards the bed, the others following close behind and beside him, he can feel how close they are to him and it should be claustrophobic, he should want to push away from them, to find his own space at the edge of the room somewhere, but he squashes the urge and focuses on the curl of Roman’s fingers around his, on Patton, solid and sure at his side, and, as he pushes his awareness a little further, Logan, calm and ever-present a little way behind them. 

They reach the bed. Roman does what he always does; falls dramatically backwards in a flurry of cushions, bouncing lightly on the mattress. He sits up, curls his legs under himself, and reaches out to Anxiety, beckoning him onto the bed. 

“C’mere.” He says, smiling. 

Patton nudges Anxiety forward, unwrapping the arm over his shoulders. Anxiety climbs onto the bed, knee-walks over to Roman, who takes his face, impossibly gently in his hands, and kisses him so softly, almost fearfully, on the mouth. Anxiety smirks into the kiss, and bites at Roman’s lip. 

“Ow!” Roman sits back on his heels, giving Anxiety a slightly indignant look, “You bit me.”

Anxiety can see the look he has on his face though, and he half-smiles, “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, Princey.” 

Patton and Logan join them on the bed, sprawling across the pillows, getting comfortable. Anxiety returns to kissing Roman, because it's good fun, and he likes the way he can make Roman jump when he bites - a little more gently - at his lips, catches his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down a little harder until Roman grabs two handfuls of his hoodie and pulls him tight against him, kissing him harder, with the passion that Anxiety is used to from him. 

A low cough from behind Roman disturbs their making out. 

“Don’t let us stop you,” Patton says, voice a little low, a little rough, “But don't you think you should share, Roman?” 

“It’s a little unfair of you not to.” Logan chimes in, “Equality is very important.”

Roman gives Anxiety one last, lingering kiss, and then Patton is there, almost before Roman is backing away to sit next to Logan, looking flustered and dishevelled, hair a mess, and cheeks flushed. 

Patton doesn’t kiss him as heatedly as Roman does, but the intensity is still here. As he kisses Anxiety, he slides his hands underneath the thick black hoodie, pushing it down off his shoulders and letting Anxiety slide his arms out of it, not breaking the kiss even once. Behind him, hands whisk the hoodie out of the way, and he feels gentle fingers touch his shoulders, his back, his sides, slipping under his t-shirt and pushing that up at well. He should feel vulnerable, he knows he should, he normally would, but not here, not with these three. 

Patton pulls away so that the others can pull Anxiety's shirt over his head, and suddenly he’s half-naked between the three of them, and it’s a little awkward, usually they’re all unclothed at the same time, but then Roman shrugs and pulls his shirt over his head and Patton follows suit, and even Logan takes off his tie and starts on his shirt. He messes up his hair when he pulls it over his head, and it’s so uncharacteristic of how normally put together he is that Anxiety just desperately wants to kiss him; so he does, leans over the presses their lips together gently, a little shyly. 

Logan starts a little, but relaxes into the kiss quickly. He and Anxiety have a complex relationship, they disagree and agree on a lot of things that the others think they shouldn’t, and Anxiety often wonders if that means Logan doesn’t like him, but then again, he thinks, if Logan didn’t like him, he wouldn’t be here, right now, shirtless, kissing him so delightfully. 

“So,” says Patton from beside them, “How should we do this?” 

Anxiety pulls away from Logan, sits back on his heels a little way, watches the others. Roman has his head tipped to the side, classic thinking pose. The effect is ruined somewhat by his dishevelment. Patton leans over and murmurs something to Logan, who nods, and leans to whisper to Roman. 

“What are you guys planning?” Anxiety asks, a hint of worry creeping back in. Maybe they don’t want him after all. It must show on his face, because suddenly he’s surrounded by them again; Roman circles him and embraces him gently from behind, pressing light kisses to the side of his neck. Anxiety sighs softly, leaning back into the embrace, resting against Roman’s chest and tipping his head back to let Roman at his neck properly. 

Roman’s hands drift slowly down his sides, coming to rest at the waistband of his pants. 

“May I?” he asks, ever courteous, voice low in Anxiety’s ear. 

Anxiety feels like he can barely breathe, excitement and anticipation and want and need all burning within him. He focuses, tunes back in, watches, just ahead of him as Patton and Logan return to undressing. 

“Yes.” He finally breathes, in response to Roman’s question, “Please.” 

He shivers as Roman’s hands slide down his hips, pushing his pants and underwear down in one smooth movement, and then Patton is there, pulling his pants the rest of the way off, and once more the clothing is whisked away from him. 

The others finish disrobing, and there’s a little reshuffling, they all move around him, and move him as well. He lets them; lets gentle hands position him to their liking. He rests on his hands and knees, with Logan kneeling in front of him. Logan’s dick is mere inches from his mouth, and he aches to lean down and get his mouth on it, even for a moment; so he does, and Logan gasps and jumps and for a brief second Anxiety thinks he’s actually going to let him stay there, but there’s hand in his hair and he’s being dragged away. Logan’s dick slides out from between his lips and he makes a whiny, needy noise in complaint. 

"Patience, Anxiety." Logan cautions, looking barely ruffled. 

"Make me be patient.” Anxiety shoots back, feeling cheated.

“You’ll wanna be patient for this.” Patton chimes in from behind him, and Anxiety twists to look back at him and Roman. 

“What are you two up to?” He asks, suspicions and insecurities mounting once again. Patton and Roman look at one another, grin widely, and then look at him. 

“Well,” Roman begins, “We were thinking that since you expressed an earlier interest, we thought that perhaps we could see if you can handle the both of us,” he gestures back and forth between him and Patton, “at once.” 

What he means hits Anxiety immediately, and he drops his forehead against Logan’s thigh for a moment, half-mumbling a prayer of thanks to the universe because oh, god, yes. Please. He remembers the night he’d confided to them that he wanted to try this, whispered the words against Roman’s shoulder, hiding his face as he flushed red and secretly delighting when the general consensus has been yes, we can try that. 

“Anx?” Patton asks, and normally he would complain a little at the nickname, but his brain is already fogged with lust, he isn’t exactly paying attention, “Are you okay? We can do something else if this is too…much.”

Anxiety takes a deep breath, “I want to.” He finally says, when he’s sure he can get it out without wanting to vanish from the embarrassment, “Fuck, I want to, you have no idea how much I want to, Patton, please.” 

“Well, that’s settled then.” Roman says, like they haven’t just negotiated the fact that Anxiety is about to be fucked by both of them at the same time. 

Logan, who is the closest to the nightstand, leans over the pokes through the top draw, coming up with a bottle of lube, which he passes over Anxiety’s head to Roman, who accepts it gratefully. 

Anxiety drops his head back to Logan’s thigh, closing his eyes. He feels like his other senses are magnified; on alert for every little thing. He hears the cap of the lube being opened, an unattractive wet sound as the lube is poured out and the tube hitting the bedspread as it is tossed lightly away. Then, he feels the touch of a slick finger at his entrance. He tenses up, but then Logan runs a hand through his hair, and murmurs ‘breathe’ to him, and he makes a slow, shaky effort, and relaxes a little. 

Roman is always gentle in preparing him, and this time is no different; after the first press in, Anxiety is able to relax around his fingers and enjoy himself as Roman continues to work him open, twisting and stretching. The constant stream of praise that Patton is half-mumbling helps too, even if he feels like his face is on fire from the things he’s saying. They’re just so nice. 

He lets the words wash over him, tuning them out just slightly so that he’s floating, slightly below awareness, only feeling the delightful stretch and curl of Roman’s fingers and the soothing movements of Logan’s hand combing through his hair. 

It's not soothing when Roman’s fingers are drawn away to be replaced with the head of his dick. He presses in slowly, and it burns a little, the stretch is a little too much, but Roman has always been impatient at this point; he’s so impossibly gentle in preparing him but he never does quite enough, and maybe that's Anxiety’s fault for telling him that he was ready that one time when he actually wasn’t, but he likes the way it hurts, just for a moment.

Roman finally bottoms out and stays perfectly still. Anxiety can hear his harsh breathing, and moments later an open-mouthed kiss is pressed sloppily to the back of his neck. Anxiety whines in appreciation, and Roman has already straightened up, moving his hips in slow rolling motions, tiny movements that push a little deeper with each thrust and open him up; just a little more each time. 

He hears muted discussion above him, and abruptly Logan says, 

“It’s not going to work that way, Roman, get underneath him.” He uses the commanding tone that they so rarely hear from him, and Anxiety feels a shiver go through him at hearing it, even when it isn’t directed at him. 

Roman pulls out, and there’s a brief reshuffling that ends with him beneath Anxiety, on a slight angle so that Logic is still kneeling by Anxiety’s head, safely within grabbing distance. He appreciates the gesture. 

From this angle, when Roman presses back in, Anxiety finds himself doing most of the work, which honestly, he’s totally fine with, because from here, he can kiss Roman while he rolls his hips and fucks himself on his dick. Roman kisses back with fervour, doing his best to move where he can from the slightly awkward position. 

He feels the bed shift behind him, and then there’s a finger pressing in gently beside Roman’s dick. The stretch is delightful, rather than painful, and Anxiety bites at Roman’s lip to stifle the moan he wants to let out. A second finger joins the first, and he can’t stop himself this time; moans low against Roman’s lips. 

After a few minutes of this, Logan asks him, “Do you think you’re ready for Patton as well?” and Anxiety stops moving entirely, considering, before he nods. 

“Anxiety?” Logan asks, wanting verbal confirmation as usual. 

“Yes.” Anxiety manages, “I’m ready, hurry up, please.” 

His fingers find Logan’s and twist between them, grasping tightly, and he buries his head against Roman’s shoulder, hiding his face so none of them can see the way he’s biting his lip. Roman is finally lying still underneath him, the slight rhythmic movements of his hips in counterpoint to Anxiety’s own halted, but Anxiety is fully aware of why, and it takes a lot of conscious effort to actually relax himself when he feels the tip of Patton’s dick start to press in alongside Roman’s.

He bites his lip harder and winces, and Logan strokes his hair gently, “You’re doing very well.” He tells him, and Anxiety whines at the praise, keeping his face hidden. There's a hand on his cheek and his face is being turned up to look at Logan, who cups his cheek gently, smoothing his thumb across and downwards in an oddly soothing motion. 

“You really are,” he says gently, “I’m impressed.” 

Breathe, Anxiety reminds himself, closing his eyes and pressing his face back into Roman’s shoulder, gritting his teeth as Patton continues his long, slow push in, and it hurts, oh god it hurts, but just when it’s starting to get unbearable Patton bottoms out, finally stilling, and Anxiety can breathe again, gradually adjusting until the pain dims from near-unbearable to a dull, full ache. 

He opens his eyes. Logan is staring down at him, his own eyes wide and lust-dark behind his glasses. Despite how he’s shaking with the intensity of it all, Anxiety grins and winks up at Logan, who lets out a slightly exasperated laugh. 

“You are incorrigible.” He informs Anxiety, but it's with fond smile. 

“Sounds about right.” Anxiety replies, glancing sideways and Logan’s dick, which is once more mere inches from his mouth, easily within his reach. He wets his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. When he flicks his eyes back up to Logan, he can see his expression shift from dazed lust to urgent desire. 

“Anx-” he starts, but Anxiety twists, and takes Logan’s dick into his mouth. It takes a little adjusting, but after some wriggling around, he’s at a comfortable enough angle that he can get most of it in his mouth without straining too much. 

Logan makes a choked-off noise, his hand flying to Anxiety’s hair, his short nails scraping Anxiety’s scalp as he grabs and tightens his grip. Anxiety bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking a little harder. He doesn’t get to do this that often, usually Logan is the one with the dick in his mouth, but he relishes the chance, not-so-secretly enjoys the way he can take Logan apart with just his mouth if he tries hard enough. 

Roman bites at his collarbone as if demanding attention, but Anxiety pretends to ignore him, concentrating instead on how full he feels right now, stretched around Roman and Patton’s dicks, with the weight of Logan’s heavy on his tongue, filled and made whole by them. 

He doesn’t realise that he’s sobbing until all movement around and inside him stops, until Logan is pulling away, out of his reach. There are hands on his face, brushing away the tears and he hears Patton ask in concern if they’re hurting him. 

“N-no…” he manages to get out between sobs, “It- I- I just love you all so much and - ” he trails off, unable to articulate exactly what he’s feeling, the emotions and the physical sensations mixing together in a confusing mess of love and need and lust. 

Hands, Patton’s he thinks, squeeze his shoulders and smooth down his back gently, comfortingly. “We love you too,” he says softly. The sentiment is echoed by Logan and Roman. Then, “Do you want to stop?” 

“No!” he almost shouts it, he doesn’t want to stop, he wants them, he wants this. 

“If you’re sure.” Roman presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, stroking Anxiety’s cheek lovingly. 

Anxiety snarls softly and bites him. Roman gasps and resumes what movement he can, spurring Patton back into motion as well. Anxiety lets that feeling wash over him for a moment, before he raises the hand that he isn’t using to support himself, and flails it in Logan’s direction. 

“Get back over here, Logan.” He says. 

Logan hesitates, a look of concern on his face. 

“Logan.” Anxiety repeats, knowing he sounds whiny, but not openly begging yet. He’ll save that for if he really needs it. 

The other trait acquiesces, knee-walks back to Anxiety, one hand falling gently to rest in his hair, grip tightening once more as Anxiety gets his mouth on Logan’s dick. 

Anxiety can’t take Logan’s dick very far, both because of the angle, and because of his gag reflex, but he does his best, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, using the tip of his tongue to play with the head, gauging from the sounds Logan makes what works and what doesn’t. It’s hard to focus on that though with the movement of the other two inside him. One of them, and he really can’t tell which anymore, has found his prostate, and is managing to hit it dead-centre every time. He’s shaking with the effort of supporting himself and trying to meet their trusts and focus on getting Logan off, but the way Logan’s grip has tightened again in Anxiety’s hair and how he’s moaning desperately, he probably won’t last much longer. 

Anxiety redoubles his efforts, sucking harder and tonguing at the slit, and he dimly hears the way Logan almost curses above him, before he manages,

“Anx-, I’m gonna-” and he’s spilling into Anxiety’s mouth, letting out a long, low groan. Anxiety swallows, wrinkling his nose a little at the taste of Logan’s cum. It’s never been his favourite thin, but looking up to see how dishevelled Logan looks is worth it. He laps gently at the head of Logan’s dick, coaxing a few last little drops of cum from it, before Logan hisses and pulls away, oversensitive. 

Logan pets his hair gently, mumbles a ‘thank-you’, and flops down next to him. Anxiety finally gives his attention back to Roman properly, kisses him deeply, takes stock of the bruises he can feel along his throat and shoulders. He’ll get even with Roman for those eventually, but right now his attention is drawn straight back to the way Roman and Patton are moving inside him, finally having found a rhythm that works for not only the both of them, but for Anxiety as well. 

He’s shaking all-over again, barely has the strength to hold himself upright, moaning audibly and shamelessly with every thrust, impossibly full, every sense alight. His arms can no longer support him, he tumbles forward, supporting himself on his elbows, half his bodyweight resting on Roman’s chest. 

Roman kisses him again, and he can barely kiss back, just lets their lips slide together, wet and messy, but he hears the way Roman moans against his lips, barely registers the praise and adoration that he’s mumbling, telling Anxiety how much he loves him, and how much he’s enjoying him. 

Above him and inside him he feels Patton lose his rhythm, hears him cry out as he shakes and shudders and comes, feels the way his fingers dig into Anxiety’s shoulder, and how he slumps forward, resting his forehead on the back of Anxiety’s neck, pressing his lips against it, mumbling about how much he loves him again. 

Patton pulls out and sits up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Anxiety’s body and pulling him upright, back to chest. Beneath him, Roman plants his feet and thrusts harder. Anxiety gasps and sobs, throwing his head back against Patton’s shoulder, fingers curled around Patton’s forearm, short nails digging in hard. Patton kisses and bites at his throat, adding to the collection of marks already there. 

Anxiety summons all his willpower and tilts his head towards Logan, who is lounging back against the pillows, watching the three of them with definite interest. He catches his eye, mumbles what he hopes is a request for Logan to get over here and touch him already goddamnit and despite his inability to form coherent words, Logan seems to get what he needs, because he moves and suddenly he’s there at Anxiety’s side and his hand is on Anxiety’s dick and Anxiety arches into the touch, his entire body going rigid as his orgasm slams into him like a physical force, sending him breathless, dazed, shaking and sobbing, into a world of blinding whiteness. 

He floats back to semi-awareness a little while later, dimly aware of hands on his skin, touching and moving him gently, cool cloth against warm flesh, soft covers being drawn over him. He feels wetness on his cheeks but he doesn't remember crying. He opens his eyes, feels how they sting with salt, blinks up. The faces of his three closest friends, his lovers, swim into focus above him, full of love and warmth and care. 

They're smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated primarily to Mira, but also to all the denizens of the Sin Pit™ (you know who you are).


End file.
